Circus of Secrets
by Springtrap Prime
Summary: A heavily pregnant female technician who is led into the Sister Location is found by Circus Baby who is pretty curious about the technician's big belly. Baby must now keep the others quiet about the technician and her unborn child from their boss or they'll be hell to pay. Small swearing, some abuse, mention of abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**(G'day mates! I'm here with a story request. So for starters it's about a heavily pregnant female technician who is trapped in Freddy Fazbear's and is being stalked by Circus Baby who is pretty curious about the technician's big belly. I'll leave u guys to read and find out all the twists and turns I have in store yourselves. But a big shout out to the guy (identity is to be hidden) for the idea and being the first to write me a story request.)**

(12am)

A woman with long black hair and green eyes walked into the underground building, she was sent down here to fix some faulty wiring in the lighting. Her skin a pale colour while a bit underweight despite being heavily pregnant. She wore navy blue jacket with a black T-shirt and blue jeans. Her age is around 26. And the nametag says that her name is Heather.

She looked around and wondered when was the last time this place had a repair? It was a mess. She continued to walk around the place, unaware she was being watched.

(with Baby)

Baby watched with keen eyes. Her green eyes were dimly lit so to not give away her position. She was behind some of the storage boxes as she watched the human walk past.

"What's wrong with her belly?" Baby asked herself as she watched the human rub her stomach in discomfort.

"I should tell the others." She whispered to herself as she went to Funtime Freddy's place.

She knocked quietly and was greeted by Funtime Freddy and his puppet Bon Bon.

"Hi Baby!" Funtime Freddy said in his happy energetic voice. Baby shushed him.

"Fredrick keep your voice down." Baby walked into his room and shut the door.

"What is it Baby?" Fredrick asked.

"There's a human here."

"A human? Yay!" Bon Bon exclaimed.

"Shhh. We don't want the boss to hear." Baby said. Fredrick and Bon Bon covered their mouths.

"I would like you to try and introduce yourself and see what this human wants, then we can nicely try and get her to leave before the boss finds out. Ok?" Baby said.

"Okie dokie Baby." Fredrick and Bon Bon saluted before running off.

"Those two haha." Baby laughed.

"Now time to tell the others before boss finds out."

 **(Alright I hope u like my intro, I have a lot of other story idea's in my head so don't get your hopes up for fast updates lol. But feel free to add to my list of idea's if u have story ideas u want me to try for ya or things to help with this story. Later mates.)**


	2. Meet the gang

**(G'day I'm back!)**

Baby had Ballora and Vixen (Funtime Foxy) in her room to discuss on what's happening.

"So, Fredrick is off to try and warm this human up to us so we can get it to leave before boss tries to kill it?" Ballora asked.

"Pretty much, now we just have to wait until Fredrick tells us it's safe to approach it."

"Why is boss so, aggressive, anyway?" Ballora asked. Vixen mumbled under her breath without the others hearing.

"I don't know." Baby pouted.

….

Fredrick wondered into the control room to see if the human would come into here, he and Bon Bon looked around but there seemed to be no one here.

"Nope, no one is here." Bon Bon said, Fredrick gave the puppet a little tickle.

"Yeah, let's go check elsewhere." Fredrick said before the door creaked open. Fredrick rushed to hide among the wires to see what it was. Fredrick watched as the human stepped inside.

'It's t-the h-human.' He thought.

Heather walked in and shuddered. The place was cold and creepy. Not to mention all the broken wires sparking everywhere. Lights were flickering and she saw a control panel, she activated it and saw a bunch of systems offline. She pressed one and saw it start to reboot.

"Well hello there." Fredrick greeted, without revealing himself. Heather jumped and scurried to a wall of wires to hide.

"I see you over there in the dark, now come on out." Fredrick said. Bon Bon giggled. Heather stayed where she was.

"W-why don't you come out." She said. Fredrick's bright blue eyes lit up.

"Are you sure you want to see me?" Fredrick asked.

"You wanted me to come out, so why don't you." She snapped. Heather watched silently as she saw a figure move amongst the wires, then revealing the purple and white robotic bear. Heather gasped at what she saw.

"Now will you come out?" Fredrick asked. The puppet gave a giggle. Heather sighed and walked out of the wires. Fredrick couldn't help but stare, it has been forever since he saw a human.

"Hehe, she's pretty." Bon Bon giggled. Heather couldn't help but smile.

"Umm hi, Fredrick's the name. This is Bon Bon." Fredrick said as he extended a hand, Heather took his hand and shook it.

"Heather." Was her reply. Fredrick smiled.

"Is the rabbit a boy or a girl?" Heather asked, she reached over to the puppet and tickled its ears.

"I normally refer Bon Bon as a male but it's mainly transgender so he won't mind what language you use." Fredrick said. Heather relaxed a little and rubbed her belly. Fredrick cocked his head at the behaviour, was she sick? In pain? He did not know, he'll ask at a later date though. Heather went back to the control panel and fixed the lighting and power, Fredrick and Bon Bon just watched. But then screamed as the lights came on.

"What is it?!" Heather asked startled. Fredrick pushed Heather into a huge amount of wires.

"Stay hidden, don't move!" He ordered, Heather obeyed and stayed still.

"WHO TURNED THE LIGHTS ON!" Heather jumped at the yell, unfortunately due to the fact that Fredrick had buried her to hide her she couldn't see what was happening. She heard the door slam open.

"Boss! I can explain!" She heard Fredrick yell.

"Is this some sick joke to you!?" the unknown being boomed.

"No! It was an accident I swear!" Fredrick said in fear.

"I'll make sure this 'accident' doesn't happen again." Heather heard the being smash something, possibly the control panel as the lights shut off all at once.

"I've told you all about using that power: to not use it! Only the fire or flashlights, do you understand!?" The being growled.

"Yes Boss." Fredrick whimpered.

"Good." The being slammed the door shut. Heather was shaking in fear, Fredrick dug her out of the wires and helped her up.

"What or who was that?" She asked, Fredrick rubbed his metal neck.

"Boss, he hates having all the lights on, we only use small amounts like fire or a flashlight such as the one you have there." Fredrick said. Heather nodded.

"Do these rages happen often?" Heather asked, referring to Boss' yelling session.

"We don't see him much anymore, but when we do its mainly him being miserable. We don't know what happened to him." Fredrick explained. Heather nodded.

"I'll take you to the others, they'll keep you safe from the Boss until we can get you out." Fredrick said as he took her hand and guided her through the dark underground building.

….

Baby played with the wire on her microphone nervously as she waited for what Fredrick would have to say about the situation. She heard the door open and saw Fredrick.

"Fredrick," Baby walked up to him.

"Is Boss here?" Fredrick asked, Baby shook her head. Fredrick sighed with relief before having Heather step in. Baby and Heather jumped at the sight of each other.

"A-a human, it really is a human." Baby stuttered. Heather hid behind Fredrick.

"Heather this is Baby, Baby this is Heather." Heather looked behind Baby and saw two more figures.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"That's Vixen and Ballora." Fredrick answered.

Heather walked from behind Fredrick and over to the others. The three muttered to each other about having a human here.

"What's Boss going to say?" Ballora finally asked.

"He's not going to find out, as soon as it's safe we'll get her out." Baby replied.

"I can't leave I was hired to do a job." Heather protested. Baby frowned.

"It's your job or your life, and who hired you?" Baby said. Heather frowned as well, she wasn't exactly sure. She rubbed her swollen stomach, Vixen gave her stomach an uneasy look. Vixen backed into the shadows and sneaked off.

"What's with your stomach? Are you sick?" Baby asked. Heather shook her head.

"No, I'm just pregnant." She said, Ballora, Baby, Fredrick and Bon Bon gave her a strange look.

"What's pregnant?" Ballora asked, Heather tried to think of how to explain it to them.

"It is when a female has a baby growing in her belly." She said.

"How did a baby get in there?" Bon Bon asked. Heather's face went red.

"I don't think you want to know." Heather laughed nervously.

"I'm tired." Bon Bon said as he yawned. Fredrick gave his puppet a soft pat on the cheek.

"We should all head in, Fredrick keep Heather out of Boss' sight." Baby ordered. They followed. Heather was taken to Fredrick's room as he set up a small bed on the floor.

"I hope this will do." He said, he popped Bon Bon off his arm and placed him into his bed that was attached to a wall.

"It will do fine." Heather said, Fredrick smiled. He slid under the covers of his own bed and closed his eyes.

"Night." Bon Bon said, Heather and Fredrick said goodnight back and drifted to sleep. Before doing so though, Fredrick took another look at Heather's features, 'Bon Bon was right.' He thought. 'she is pretty.' He drifted to sleep.

Away from prying eyes Vixen was giving a sinful smile at the sleeping, pregnant women.

"I wonder what you're hiding in there." She said to herself.


	3. Busted!

Heather awoke to Fredrick sitting on his bed doing what looks like drawing.

"What you doing she asked." Fredrick looked over to her and smiled.

"Just doodling a little." He replied as he hopped down and sat next to her. She looked over to see it was a drawing of his puppet.

"It's really good." She said. Fredrick's cheeks lit up.

"Thanks. Listen I have to go do some chores, stay in here so Boss doesn't suspect someone's here." Heather nodded.

"Okay." Fredrick smiled. He put Bon Bon back onto his arm and left. Heather felt a kick in her stomach, she gave her belly a stroke.

"Yes, I think he's nice as well." She said. She began to feel drowsy again due to her pregnancy and fell back to sleep.

Baby and Fredrick were taking a bit as they did some cleaning.

"How long until it should be safe to get her out?" Fredrick asked.

"I don't know, but the longer she stays the more risk of her being spotted is." Baby replied.

After an hour, Fredrick and Bon Bon had their own little conversation as Baby went to check on Heather. She reached to Fredrick's room until she saw someone about to open the door.

"Wait!" Baby cried out. The figure turned around and was startled as Baby ran in front of the door.

"Umm, hey Baby." The figure waved. Baby waved back.

"Hey Goldie."


	4. Busted! Part 2

"Hey Goldie." Baby said nervously. Goldie cocked an eyebrow. The golden bear's metal frame shone in the dim background light. His dark brown eyes sparkled as well. His bow tie and black top hat tilted a little to the left as always.

"I have to do my duties of checking everyone's rooms today you know." Goldie said. Baby gasped.

"Uhh, can't it wait till tomorrow?" She asked.

"Baby, you know that we have a schedule that we have to obey to." Goldie said. His brown eyes went black with white pupils as he gave her a warningly look. Baby gulped. Goldie's eyes returned to normal as he pushed past her to do his job. He jumped as he saw Heather waking up and she almost yelled in fear as she saw him.

"What is this!?" He yelled. Baby shut the door and went to Heather.

"Goldie please! She means no harm!" Baby exclaimed. Goldie tried to run out the room but Baby had locked the door.

"Goldie please don't tell Boss!" Baby cried. Goldie looked at them in genuine terror.

"B-but it's a h-human!" Goldie said.

"Look, she's just as scared as you." Heather shivered in fear from behind Baby, Goldie noticed and let his metal joints untense.

"O-okay." He stuttered. Baby and Heather looked at him in worry.

"I'm sorry to have scared you." Heather said as she stepped closer to him.

"I apologize as well." Goldie said. Heather gave a light smile.

"Goldie, please don't tell Boss. We're waiting till it's 100% safe to get her out." Goldie considered what Baby said.

"Tomorrow I'll help you sneak her out." Goldie said. Baby and Heather smiled.

"But, if I see you doing anything that could mean harm to my mate, I'll have you kicked out in more brutal ways." Goldie warned as he left the room, Baby had unlocked it a minute after Goldie decided to help.

"Mate?" Heather asked.

"Goldie is our Boss' mate, boyfriend, whatever you want to call it." Baby explained. Heather gave a tired sigh. Baby helped her back into bed for another rest.

"I guess being 'pregnant' is tiring?" Baby asked. Heather nodded.

"Very." She gave a yawn and nodded off to sleep. Baby smiled and left the room to help Fredrick with any other work, and to tell the others what happened.


	5. Captured and saved-ish

Heather yelped in surprise as she found herself bound to a table. Her arms and legs strapped to the table. She tried to yell for help but a hand was quickly pressed against her mouth, silencing her.

"Quiet." A voice said. Heather gave a surprised gasp as she recognised that voice.

"Vixen?" She asked.

"That's right." The fox slid out of the shadows and approached to the light.

"What do you want!?" She cried. Vixen gave a sinful grin.

"Call it an… examination. I want to see what you're hiding to see what Boss is so hateful about." Vixen said as she pointed to Heather's swollen stomach. Heather's eyes went wide.

"No! Please! You'll kill my baby!" She pleaded.

"What's a baby? Ah so that's what you're hiding, Boss may thank me once I dispose of it." Heather gave a large cry for help.

….

"BABY!" Fredrick cried as he ran though the building. Baby and Ballora were startled when they heard him.

"Fredrick? What is it?" Ballora asked.

"Heather is missing!" He yelled, Baby shushed him.

"We have to find her before Boss does." Baby said. They suddenly heard a cry.

"It's coming from Vixen's room!" Fredrick said.

"Oh no, that closer to Boss' room, and on the other side of the building." Baby said.

"We better start running." Ballora said. The three began to run as fast as they could.

….

Heather gave a large cry as Vixen used her claws to cut the skin of her belly, it began to bleed but it was not deep enough to really puncture her luckily.

"PLEASE! STOP!" She cried. Vixen gave a small chuckle.

"No." Was her simple reply. Heather gave another cry.

….

"What's that noise?" A dark figure asked in the shadows. The robot bear Goldie standing next to him.

"I don't know." Goldie replied. The figure's grey dull eyes glared in the direction of the noise.

"HELP!" They both jumped and went to check it out.

….

Heather cried for help continuously as Vixen continued to torture her.

"What is going on here!?" The door slammed open and Vixen gave a yelp and ran off.

"Goldie?" Heather saw the bear standing behind the figure who opened the door.

"Heather? What happened?" Goldie went to her side and began to look for things to mend her wounds.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly. The figure stood there, silent. He growled then stepped into the light. Heather gave a gasp at the look of him.

"Heather!?" The other three had just arrived and all stood in fear and shock when they saw the same figure.

"Boss! We can explain!"


	6. Boss

**(13 followers and 12 favourites!? YYYAAAAAYYYY! U GUYS ARE AWSOME!**

 **School has been a b***h, all those assingments.)**

 **(I'm A Crab owo: "Vixen you BETCH! You must now suffer the screams of pelo!"**

 **Me: "LOL"**

 **kitusmi katon: "Heeeyyy that's pretty good. I do hope you update soon! I can't wait for the next chapter."**

 **Me: "Well here's the next chapter!")**

Heather froze, that's the Boss. Well he sure is intimidating enough.

"Silence!" He boomed. The other went to their knees except Goldie.

"Heather, are you ok?" He asked as he unstrapped the bindings.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered. The Boss snapped his head to them.

"Goldie? You know this _human?"_ he growled.

"Yes, my love." He said, pouting his head down.

"We all do." Baby said.

"Leave, I will deal with you all later. But first find Vixen and tie her up for me. She has hell to pay. Goldie, I wish to talk to you with this human."

"Yes sir." They said and walked away. The figure was still in the dark, nothing on him shined except his grey eyes.

"Spri…" Goldie began.

"WHY!?" The creature went right under the light as he said this. Heather tried not to gasp. It was a very broken green rabbit. Half of his right ear was gone; his body was covered in holes and broken wires.

"Springtrap please calm down." Goldie said.

"Goldie, you know what happened last time… last… time…" Heather noticed the rabbit looked as if he would cry. He hid his sadness with a face of anger.

"You must leave human." The rabbit said coldly.

"I was sent here, I can't just…"

"I SAID LEAVE! Wait…"

"She is…" Springtrap started. Goldie frowned.

"Pregnant?" Springtrap finished.

"You know what pregnancy is?" Heather asked. The rabbit looked at her.

"Goldie my love, put her in the guest room." Springtrap walked off. Goldie sighed.

"That was intense." Heather said.

"My husband normally is." Goldie said. Goldie lead her through to his room, he told her the guest is in his and Springtrap's room. Heather looked around, not much, mainly a double bed.

"We normally just talk, we don't do much." Goldie explained. Heather nodded. There was another door.

"Here." Goldie opened the door and let Heather in. Heather went and sat on the bed in the room. She was tired, from the screaming and her pregnancy. Goldie shut the door to let her rest. Heather looked on the floor, she saw a little baby rattle.

"Strange." She thought.

…

"Why?" Springtrap growled.

"Love, you know I would never try to hurt you." Goldie said.

"I was just as devastated as you were." Goldie continued. Springtrap sighed.

"I know. I miss him to." Goldie hugged the rabbit tightly.

"I want her out. You know what'll happen." Springtrap said. Goldie sighed sadly.

"I know…"

 **(Hey. Sorry for the short chapter but FNaF 5 stuff isn't 100% my style. I'm trying my best though** **)**


	7. Pain

**(Sorry for long wait. Other stories begged for attention.)**

 **PokemonFan21Pikachu: "pretty good chapter but is Springtrap and Golden Freddy both boys?"**

 **Me: "Yeah they're both males."**

 **Eternal Violets: "Hey,no problem a good chapter, short and sweet yum XD looking forward to the next awesome, :)"**

 **Me: "Thanks mate!"**

Springtrap sat silently on a broken plank of wood. Heather had listened in on their conversation from earlier and began to wonder.

"Springtrap?" She asked.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"What were you and Goldie on about before?" Springtrap stood full height.

"That is none of your concern." He growled. Heather didn't want to aggravate the rabbit more so she went to find the others. Springtrap let out a pained sigh and sat back down.

* * *

"Do you know anything about your Boss' past?" Heather asked Baby.

"No, we don't even know how we came to be. He won't tell us anything."

"Maybe it's way too painful to talk about." Ballora said. Fredrick agreed.

"Is there any way we could get him to talk?" Heather asked.

"We tried asking Goldie once. But he broke into tears before he could tell us so we have never asked him again after that." Fredrick explained.

"All we know is that a person really hurt him once." BonBon said.

Goldie was listening in to the conversation; he thought it was time for them to know. But neither he nor Springtrap wanted to re live those memories.

"Why would anyone want to hurt them till they got so depressed?" Heather asked.

"Because some people are cold hearted." They all jumped at Springtrap's voice.

"Boss." Baby, Fredrick and Ballora gasped.

"You want to know so badly?" Springtrap said to Heather.

"Yes."

"I'm only telling you this so that it'll convince you to leave." Springtrap snarled.

Heather looked into his cold eyes, she put her arms around her stomach protectively as if she feared Springtrap would attack her unborn child.

"It happened years ago…"

 **(Sorry for the cliff-hanger but I need to properly plan that bit so I'll do my best. Check out the other stories I'm way better at writing while u wait if u want. Later mates.)**


	8. Springtrap's story

**(This is Springtrap's telling his story.)**

 **PokemonFan21Pikachu: "Thanks for the information and hope the next chapter comes out soon since I hate cliffhangers because I need to know and stay awesome."**

 **Me: "Better get used to them because I am known for cliff-hangers."**

"I was a golden colour back then, but where I and Goldie were made was shut down and we had to escape before people came to dismantle us. Goldie and I were seeking shelter from a large storm; we found this old attraction that we thought was abandoned. I found old fabric and used it to make a bed for Goldie, who was holding our… son in his arms."

"Woah woah woah what!?" Baby said.

"Adopted." Goldie added.

"Oh."

"May I continue?" They nodded.

"Goldie tried to shush our crying child while I tried to find something to create light. I found an old torch that still worked.

'Plushtrap's asleep.' Goldie said as he shushed me, I chuckled and sat beside him. We sat there for a while before we heard a noise. As a father and husband I grew worried for their safety. And for good reason. A tall purple man was hiding in the distance. **(FYI PG is not in Springtrap for this story.)**

'Rather far from home are you?' he sneered. I got up and growled.

'We mean no harm. Just back off.' I ordered, Goldie shielded Plushtrap.

'Hehehe, seems like I should teach you some manners.' I saw a blade in his hand.

'Goldie run!' I yelled as the purple man attacked us. Goldie ran as I punched the man in the stomach only to have my arm stabbed. I yelled in pain and was kicked to the ground.

'Hehe, foolish rabbit.' He whispered before knocking me unconscious."

"Then what happened?" Fredrick asked, Goldie began to tear up and clutched to Springtrap.

"I awoke in tremendous pain. Most of the fur and metal covering my body was scattered across the room, giving me my ghastly appearance, my endoskeleton on my legs were completely bare and half my right ear was torn off. I wanted to go back to sleep and forget about the pain until I remembered Goldie and Plushtrap.

I mustered all my strength and wandered the building, calling them

'Goldie!' I called, until I found him on the floor. He too had broken pieces and his eyes were gone. Only two white lights. Luckily he can see just fine still. His left ear clean off and wires sticking out. I knelt down to him and we both asked at the same time.

'Where's Plushtrap?'

Goldie began to full on cry while Springtrap just sniffed.

"We looked over to see a tiny hand in a pile of rubble, we quickly got up and removed it but… what we saw no parent should ever see." Springtrap covered his face with his hands.

"What happened?" Baby asked. Goldie wiped his tears.

"We saw our own child's corps mangled to pieces." He cried. Heather felt tears of her own.

"We later found you guys, as lifeless robots." Springtrap continued.

"We gave you guys a shot at life. But I could never bring myself to come close to anyone after that."

"Which I can understand." Heather said.

"You must go, he's still out there and I fear he'll come after your child after it's born." Goldie said.

"I can't just leave you guys, I lost everything back home." Heather said.

"Besides, we'll be here to protect you and the baby." Fredrick said, Baby and Ballora nodded. Springtrap grumbled.

"Fine." He said as he began to walk out.

"Wait." Baby said before Springtrap left.

"What?"

"Thank you, for trusting us with your past." Springtrap only gave a nod before exciting the room.


End file.
